bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Athiel (NBZP)
Athiel is a Male Toa of Fire of Neutral Alignment. Appearance: He is slightly shorter in height than most Toa, with a bulky, armored frame. His primary color is a dark red, with black, silver, and dark grey also being present on his body. His large silver should pauldron are his most striking feature, giving him an intimidating figure. His hands are large, black, claws, and keeps a large dagger strapped on the back of both of his forearms. His lower legs are protected by large shin guards, and his feet are large for a Toa, adding to his intimidating image. His eyes burn a brilliant shade of orange, reminiscent of the flame that he channels through his body. When traveling, he wears a worn black cloak. He wears a dark red Kanohi Huna, The Mask of Concealment, with a scar running down the left side, hinting at his troubled past. Personality: Athiel used to be lighthearted, jovial, and friendly to everyone. After his team betrayed him, he became brooding, serious, and disconnected from everyone else. One thing has never changed about his though. In a fight he is a very skilled combatant, but can get lost in his fury and lose control of his actions. He is very intelligent, and usually likes to think out his actions before he strikes. Weakness(es): Can lose himself in his rage, letting his anger get control him. As a Toa of Fire, he is weak to water. Hesitant to work with others. Weapon(s): Spear of The Inferno The Spear has a jet black shaft, which is almost as tall as Athiel himself. The Spears tip, silver in coloration, has two prongs at the end, one longer than the other. Between the prongs is a a third, smaller prong, where he channels his energy into too super-heat the spear to temperatures higher than that at the heart of the Mangai Volcano itself. The spear was forged of Protosteel in the Great furnaces of Ta-Metru, thousands of years before the Great Cataclysm. Daggers of The Tsunami(2) A pair of Silver Daggers, forged in Ta-Metru out of Protosteel. They once belonged to Naomi, Athiels lover, and Toa of Water on his former team. They where crafted with details reminiscent of waves, and only the element of water can be channeled through it. Biography: When Athiel was a Matoran, he was a very competent smith, forging countless mask and weapons, rarely crafting a flawed item. His life changed for the worse soon after his rise to fame, when he created a defective component for the Metro Nui Chute system, causing an incident that resulted in the death of over a hundred matoran. He was kicked out of his workshop, and all his possessions stripped away from him. He travelled to Le-Metru to inspect the component, discovering that it was flawless. He showed this to the matoran who ran the chute system, but it was dismissed as a different component. Determined to clear him name, Athiel set out to find out what really happened. I am aware that most of Mata Nui does not know of Metru Nui. As I have not finished his Bio, I am writing this to clear things up. Sometime between the beginning of his quest and the great cataclysm he became a Toa. Served in the Dark Hunter war, and his team was chosen to guard a Makuta. Said Makuta corrupts his team and he goes into hiding. After the great Cataclysm, Athiel try's to escape through the Great Barrier. He finds his team waiting there for him. He manages to eliminate the Makutah controlling them, but his team remains corrupted and is forced to fight them. He renders most of them unconscious, but is defeated by his best firend, Naomi. He falls into the water and is taken out to sea, awaking on Mata Nui with no memories. Category:Candidates for deletion